Please Don't Forget
by xXxHeiress101xXx
Summary: Forgotten by his lovers, Ryoma left to America to start a new life. Now he's a Grand Slam Champion, and going for another. He also has a new boyfriend, Kevin Smith. What will his lovers do to get him back? OT6, KevRyo, MPREG, SLASH


**A/N: This is my first POT story. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did own PoT then I would make OT6 a real pairing in the Manga and anime. **

**A/N: I borrowed this plot from PensiveProsperity.**

**WARNING: BOY X BOY, MPREG, MATURE LANGUAGE, SLASH, MILD SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Main Pairings: OT6, KevRyo**

**A/N: NO FLAMES, I will ignore them. All of the warnings are above, if you don't like it, please don't read it.**

**Summary: Forgotten by his lovers, Ryoma left to America to start a new life. Now he's a Grand Slam Champion, and going for another. He also has a new boyfriend, Kevin Smith. What will his lovers do to get him back? OT6, KevRyo, MPREG, SLASH**

**0**

18 year old Ryoma Echizen was sitting at the dining table all alone, on his birthday. His lovers all left on vacation in the morning. A birthday cake was sitting untouched on the table.

Ryoma had tears streaming down his face. _How could they? I know the past 6 months were rocky, but forgetting my birthday!_

He blew out his candles and made a wish. _I wish to find happiness._

He got up and went to his room, not even touching the cake.

When he got to his room, he called his best friend, Kevin.

A male voice answered. Hello?

Hey, Kevin, it's me, Ryoma. Ryoma said sadly, while sniffling.

What's wrong? Kevin asked concernedly.

Ryoma wiped his eyes. I'm having problems with my lovers. I have to leave, can I stay with you?

Of course, there's the U.S Open soon, so you can enter it. Kevin replied.

Thanks, I'll be there tomorrow. Ryoma replied.

Kevin replied quickly. Great I'll meet you there.

Ryoma put down his phone and went downstairs, where he called the servants.

When they came, Ryoma addressed them all. "My relationship with the others has been almost non-existent. So I have decided to leave them. That's why I want you all to go through this stuff and remove any piece of me from this house, any pictures, any things that I gave them, and anything at all that's mine. I would also like one of you to ready the private jet, I'm leaving tonight. I will be going to Los Angeles. Please don't tell my former lovers anything. Thank-you all for taking care of me, I hope you all have great lives."

Ryoma went back into his room and started packing his stuff. When the servants brought all of his stuff, he put them in boxes and decided to send them to his parents. He looked at the sleeping Karupin and smiled. He went over to him and picked him up. He cuddled him and then put his sweet Himalayan cat into the pet carrier.

He looked around the room and realized that the only thing not packed was his guitar that he got from Seiichi as a present.

He smiled at it and went over to it and started playing.

**Did you forget that I was even alive?**

**Did you forget everything we ever had?**

**Did you forget; did you forget about me?**

A tear started streaming down his face.

**Did you regret ever standing by my side?**

**Did you forget we were feeling inside?**

**Now I'm left to forget about us.**

Ryoma closed his eyes when another tear streamed down his face.

**But somewhere we went wrong.**

**We were once so strong.**

**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it. **

Karupin started meowing sadly.

**So now I guess this is where we have to stand.**

**Did you regret ever holding my hand?**

**Never again, please don't forget, don't forget.**

Ryoma looked at Karupin and smiled at him.

**We had it all; we were just about to fall.**

**Even more in love, than we were before.**

**I won't forget, I won't forget about us.**

Karupin whined at his master's sadness.

**But somewhere we went wrong.**

**We were once so strong.**

**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it.**

Ryoma squeezed his eyes shut, when another wave of sadness hit him.

**Somewhere we went wrong.**

**We were once so strong.**

**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all.**

Ryoma sighed sadly and opened his eyes.

**And at last all the pictures have been burned.**

**And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned.**

**I won't forget, please don't forget us.**

Karupin scratched at his cage, wanting to get out.

**Somewhere we went wrong. **

**Our love is like a song but you won't sing along.**

**You've forgotten about us.**

**Don't forget.**

Ryoma put the guitar down and started sobbing.

There was a knock at the door and Ryoma looked up and saw the butler.

"The plane is ready for you sir." The butler said respectfully.

Ryoma nodded. "Thank you."

He got up and gave his luggage, boxes, and guitar to the butler.

After that, he went and took Karupin's cage in his hands.

Ryoma went out of his room and to the door.

He looked back at the house and sighed sadly and whispered, "Good-bye."

After that he closed the door and went to the limo.

_11 hours previous…_

Ryoma got up when he felt Karupin licking his face.

He smiled and laughed, "Cut it out, Karupin. I'm up, I'm up!"

Karupin meowed and protested.

Ryoma said happily. "Thanks"

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

After that he went to look for his lovers on the other side of the mansion.

Adobe moved him there, because Seiichi and Fuji were fighting a lot. But when they stopped, he never moved him back.

Ryoma shook head and smiled. _Today's my birthday, they'll be here and I won't be alone this time, plus I'll tell them the good news, and they won't ignore me anymore._

Everything had been really bad between them. They ignored him and left without him on vacations. He even had to eat all alone.

Truthfully, Ryoma had been depressed for awhile now, but tonight all that's going to change, because he's going to tell them some amazing news.

He went out and bought himself and ordered a cake. He convinced himself that today was going to be different.

Sure, he hadn't had sex in a month, didn't see his lovers since a week ago, and didn't talk to them since two weeks ago, but today, everything's going to change.

When he got the call, he went and picked up the cake.

He got ready, put on his suit and did his hair. After that he smiled at himself, he looked hot.

He went to the dining room, but didn't see his lovers anywhere.

He shrugged and sat down, convincing himself that they were just late.

Hours passed and Ryoma started to have doubts.

He called the butler, when he came, Ryoma asked him hopefully. "Are my lovers getting ready?"

The butler gave him a pity look. "Young master, they left on vacation to New York this morning."

Ryoma choked back his tears. "Thank-you, for informing me, I appreciate it."

The butler nodded and left. Ryoma looked back at his cake and tears started streaming down his face. _I'm such a fool!_

Everything came in an all out attack. This was the last straw, he was done. After everything that happened, he should have known this would happen, but he was still hopeful.

He knew that Seiichi loved painting, but he hardly painted him anymore. He also knew that Fuji loved to photograph, but there was only a tenth of his photos.

Then there was Sanada, he knew that the dark haired man took all his lovers, but him to the operas. And Tezuka never talked about anything for a while, but tennis with him. And finally, Adobe, never bought him things anymore, even though he loved to shower his lovers with gifts.

This was the last straw, he was DONE!

_Present_

Ryoma just left his parents house, telling them good-bye and promising them that he'll call. He also promised to visit his older brother, Ryoga, in California.

He sighed and went back inside the limo.

When he finally got to the airport, he went to the entrance, looked back and silently promised himself to never set foot in Japan again.

Because the fact is he never told any of his friends, but Kevin what was going on, or where he was going.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review. Also the song was ****Don't Forget**** by Demi Lovato. Also anyone want to guess what Ryoma's surprise was?**


End file.
